


Джеймс, какой же ты говнюк!

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Gender Confusion, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Это точно какое-то очередное издевательство над ним. Сын Джеймса и Лили вызывает в Северусе противоречивые чувства.
Relationships: fem!Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 23





	Джеймс, какой же ты говнюк!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/164485  
> Чуток (сильно) отклонилась от заявки. Но сама AU из неё.

  
Это точно какое-то очередное издевательство над ним. Сын Джеймса и Лили вызывает в Северусе противоречивые чувства: от слепой ярости, клокочущей в груди, до непонятного тёплого ощущения где-то за рёбрами. А всё из-за того, что тот слишком женственный. 

Ну кто? Скажите, кто из парней отращивает такие длинные волосы, да ещё не прибирает их в хвост? Ходит мохнатый и нелепый. Кто из мальчишек будет закусывать губу, когда что-то не получается? 

Эта вот привычка Гарри вымораживает Северуса особенно сильно. Он каждый раз замирает, когда грёбаный Поттер втягивает в рот пухлую нижнюю губу, и смотрит на него из-под опущенных ресниц своими большими зелёными глазищами. Северус краснеет (окружающие думают, что от злости), бесится (так, что даже голос ломается от гнева) и снимает баллы с Гриффиндора по поводу и без (перманентно). 

Мальчишка должен бы раздражать его своей заносчивостью и задиристостью. Но в нём нет ни первого, ни второго. Гарри какой-то слишком тихий для своего звёздного титула, замкнутый и частенько очень грустный. 

Иногда Северусу чудится, что тот неспроста стремится остаться у него после уроков. Возможно, с ним ему спокойнее. Но неужели ему больше нравится проводить своё время с угрюмым профессором, нежели носиться с тем же Уизли по замку? 

Снейпу трудно признаться самому себе в том, что сам он с удовольствием проводит своё время в неспешных беседах с Гарри. Он каждый раз чувствует необъяснимую радость, которая яркими вспышками рассыпается по его тёмной душе. И это беспокоит Северуса. 

Он знает наверняка — он не гей. Ему всегда нравились девочки. Мерлиновы Панталоны, да он же всю жизнь был влюблён в Лили. Но её сын, он так чертовски на неё похож… Этот мягкий овал лица и восхитительные малахитовые глаза. Фантомная пустота внутри него заполнилась, как только тот переступил порог Хогвартса. 

Северус, мотнув головой в попытке прояснить мысли, возвращается из потока раздумий к настоящему. И окинув злобным взором класс, приходит к выводу, что с его заданием справляются лишь единицы. 

Его взгляд по привычке фокусируется на Гарри, который в это время сыплет в зелье порошок из крыльев летучей мыши, которого там быть не должно. 

Северус закатывает глаза. Ему даже не нужно искать повод, чтобы оставить его после уроков. Гарри стоило взять в напарники Гермиону, а не рыжего идиота. Чёрный туман из их котла начинает рваной кляксой расползаться по классу.

Северус, сощурившись, с наслаждением произносит:

— Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора или кто-нибудь останется чистить котлы за весь класс...

— Я… я останусь, — хрипло кашлянув, машет рукой Гарри.

Очень предсказуемо.

***

Гарри вяло соскребает какую-то подозрительную субстанцию с внешней стенки котла, иногда тяжело вздыхая, бросает усталые и печальные взгляды в его сторону. И, что странно, не пытается его разговорить. Переживает из-за Турнира? А вот нечего было кидать своё имя в Кубок. Хотя он и утверждал, что этого не делал. Но Гарри, должно быть, врёт, он же сын Джеймса — беспринципного хулигана, который находил смешным выставлять всем на обозрение его подштанники.

Северус болезненно морщится, отгоняя неприятное воспоминание. И вновь ощущает пристальный взгляд Гарри, который прикипает к его лицу.

— Что вы хотите, Поттер? Не нужно протирать во мне дырку, лучше трите котёл, — не отрывая глаз от пергамента с домашним зданием, цедит он сквозь зубы.

— Вы не могли бы сопроводить меня на Святочный Бал, профессор? — скороговоркой произносит Гарри, по его щекам расползается лихорадочный румянец. — Я не хочу идти туда с девочкой. Я же, как участник, вправе выбрать любого...

Северус застывает, будто его разом залило воском. Нет, он, конечно, ловил на себе странные беспокойные взгляды, которыми его порой одаривал на уроках Гарри. А так же отмечал его безудержное стремление оставаться у него после занятий. Частенько Поттер вызывался отработать за кого-то. Хвалёное гриффиндорское благородство или же...совсем _другое._ Иногда ему казалось, что Гарри тянется к нему, …но что причина кроется в _этом_ … не догадывался. 

Где-то на очень глубоком уровне Северус чувствует, что он польщен. Джеймс считал его мусором, Лили презирала, так и не простив ему «то слово». А их сын… он согревает его, не касаясь… 

Чёрт… Северус со всей силы вжимает пергамент в стол, и сомкнув в замок узкие ладони, строго и серьезно смотрит на своего ученика, невзирая на все сомнения, голос его спокоен и холоден:

— Вы наглый мальчишка, Гарри. Во-первых, это нарушение всех традиций, во-вторых…

— А что, если я не наглый **мальчишка**? — перебивает его Поттер, краснея ещё больше.

А потом, захлёбываясь словами, она рассказывает ему всё. И то, что её отец, так сильно желавший мальчика, дал ей мужское имя. Что, живя у Друслей, она свыклась с этой ролью (ведь Петунья частенько одевала её, как парня, да и Дадли порой называл её – братцем-замухрышкой), что не стала никого разубеждать в обратном, когда попала в Хогвартс. И, что только недавно она стала ощущать себя девушкой, благодаря профессору... А потом, стушевавшись, будто только что ляпнула что-то лишнее, Гарри внезапно обрывает свою тираду.

Северус с трудом, медленно переваривает полученную информацию, словно находится во хмелю. Его пальцы нервно барабанят по пергаменту, создавая шуршащий звук, нарушающий тягучую тишину, вставшую между ним и Гарри. Путанные мысли, заполняющие его сознание, сваливаются в одну кучу; он старается сосредоточиться хотя бы на одной. Получается не слишком хорошо. 

Чёртов Джеймс! Шалость удалась. Даже после смерти он умудряется поиздеваться над ним. Зато похоже, Слава Мерлину, он не гей! А профессор вообще в праве сопровождать ученика? Может ли это считаться экстренной ситуацией!? Альбус был в курсе? Или он подавится своими лимонными дольками, когда узнает? Надо бы подшить парадную мантию, он успеет?...

От всех этих вопросов содержимое черепной коробки закипает. Северус рвано выдыхает, разглядывая сжавшуюся в комок Гарри, которая смотрит на него с надеждой(?). 

Ему кажется, что высоко в небесах кто-то подхихикивает над ним. В очередной раз… Джеймс — говнюк, не мог не потешить своё ЧСВ, назвав девочку мужским именем в угоду себе, не подумав о других. Но ничего, он будет смеяться последним, если в далёком будущем станет его зятем.   



End file.
